Untold
by sara15reader
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, their names forever carved onto the walls of Black Manor. They were once the closest sisters alive but what drove each of them apart? What could have broken one of the strongest bonds there were? This is their untold story.


**Untold**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Prologue**

The loud sound of a child's cry rang out across Black Manor as Durella gave a final push and brought little Narcissa Rosaline Black into the world.

Cygnus, although slightly unhappy about the gender of his final child could not deny that she was the sweetest baby in the world. Of all three of his daughters only had she inherited her mother's hair and astounding beauty, not that her sisters weren't beautiful but they certainly weren't anything like her. He knew that she would turn heads wherever she went in life and with her pureblood status and high society standing, Narcissa would be just another jewel in the eyes of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Like her family, she would be in Slytherin and like all the other Black daughters, he would soon secure her a betrothal with only the finest son of the finest family.

Durella could be nothing if not overjoyed. She didn't care in the slightest that she had a daughter instead of a son, just when her sister-in-law had given birth to the boy named Regulus Arcturus or that she hadn't properly fulfilled her duty as the wife to the eldest son of the Black family, because she knew Cygnus adored her, regardless of the fact she was unable to provide him with the heir he so desired. Durella understood that if the girls were to survive this harsh and brutal world and race to the top, that they each had to be tough and strong but not her sweet Narcissa. No, she would never let Narcissa hear the screams of her sisters experiencing the Cruciatus curse for incomplete lessons, far less feel the pain of being hurt with or without a wand. She could already tell that Narcissa would be a fragile and delicate little thing with a heart as soft as a dove. Durella had to make her see that Muggles were evil instead of telling her that they held power over them, she would have to explain that anyone not in Slytherin was unkind and unfaithful instead of threatening her with disownment.

Narcissa's two elder sisters held different levels of satisfaction that there was a new addition to the family, it just meant that they would each receive less attention than they already did. Nine-year-old Bellatrix was already coming to terms that she and Andy were to marry the LeStrange brothers; the only way for her to gain the level of respect she deserved, she felt that she didn't have time to care about another sister, maybe one day when she could be a good connection, but certainly not now. Andromeda on the other hand was delighted that she had a baby sister to boss and coddle. She couldn't have been happier after finding out that there was not going to be a boy in the family who would take over her fame as the best flyer their father had ever taught. She would share all her dolls and write everyday once she was at Hogwarts. Andromeda was certain that if there were two things she understood better than Bellatrix, it was flying and playing with babies. She was already Sirius and Regulus's favourite cousin, she had no doubt that it would become just as easy to become the favourite sister to Narcissa Black.

As the rain carried on pouring outside, the Black Family went on with their daily lives which now felt whole at last and things began to turn the way they just should be turning but little did any of them know how drastically their perfect world was starting to change and what the future held in store for each of the sisters many years from now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for the following chapters and don't forget to review and let me know about this one. Expect an update. 3**

 **Love, Sara.**


End file.
